


Little Worlds

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: It isn't often that they have a moment to themselves...





	Little Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theniftycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniftycat/gifts).



An U.N.C.L.E. agent always thrived on invisibility—THRUSH couldn’t stop what they couldn’t see. While literal invisibility was, at the moment, beyond reach of U.N.C.L.E.’s scientists (though not for a lack of trying), Napoleon and Illya managed to find ways to disappear when they needed to.

But even on regular days, when THRUSH was slumbering and there were no missions to run, the duo would utilize their skills of being able to go about the city unobserved.

It was easy to disappear in New York; everyone seemed to be in their own world, and, in a sense, Napoleon and Illya were, too. Their world sometimes consisted of mad dashes, daring escapes, necessary shortcuts, and spontaneously improvised plans that had no right to work, but still did anyway.

But there was something that their world constantly had, whether they were on duty or not—each other.

That never changed, no matter whether they were sitting at their desks, skulking in the THRUSH-infested back alleys, in disguise, on vacation, or, like today, just enjoying some time to themselves.

They were in one of Napoleon’s favorite eateries—Midtown in the theatre district, one of those high-end places that Illya simultaneously loved because of the quality of the food and hated because of the prices. Napoleon was more than willing to spend some extra money on his partner; he couldn’t recall a time when Illya had ever asked for something for himself. And so, he enjoyed taking Illya to places like these; Illya loved food, and it was one of the few things that Napoleon could spend money on that didn’t seem as awkward for Illya to accept as suits or watches.

They were waiting for their food to arrive, and, under the table, Napoleon felt Illya grasp his hand, and as Napoleon turned to look into his eyes, everyone and everything around them seemed to disappear. It was this, their own little world, just the two of them…

…So much so that Napoleon, momentarily forgetting where they were, had leaned in to kiss him, but Illya brought him back to reality with a quick squeeze to his hand, and Napoleon held back with a great amount of difficulty.

That would have to wait. And Napoleon would wait for as long as need be. They both would.

And so, they continued to sit there, waiting for their food, gently holding hands under the table.

For the moment, their little, private world was only bliss.


End file.
